


An argument

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rejection, Romance, but not really, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Palpatine and Obi-Wan have an argument over the Jedi's involvement in the war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	An argument

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not a native english author and this work wasn't beta'ed.
> 
> This is a part of the Arranged Marriage AU series. In two words: Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order when Melida/Daan happened, and years later he became an ambassador of Melida/Daan and married Palpatine.
> 
> This one is the sequel to ["A dangerous affair"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465950/chapters/64488193). 
> 
> This is 90% dialogue :D

Palpatine and Obi-Wan waited for the droids to set the table. Each of them sat with his own datapad and were busy with their own business: the Chancellor looked through working documents, and Obi-Wan read the news.

As the droid began to put the food on their plates, Obi-Wan frowned at something on the news, slowly put the datapad on the edge of the table and looked up at Palpatine.

“Perhaps this is none of my business,” he began cautiously, “but why are the Jedi involved in hostilities?

“You got that right. That is none of your business.”

Obi-Wan frowned.

“Jedi are not supposed to participate in battles. They must help the conflicting sides reach peace agreements.”

“And they also must help those in need,” Palpatine replied indifferently and spread the napkin on his lap in one swift movement. “The Republic more than ever needs help and protection now.”

“Yes, but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that the Jedi have to be independent and help everyone in need. There are many independent systems in the Galaxy that are not part of the Republic. Take Mandalore, for example. There is no law that would prohibit the Jedi from refusing help to those who ask for it.”

“And in this case it is the Republic. The separatists have declared war on us. Do you think we should just surrender to them? The Senate was already too long to vote on the army, we were lucky that the Jedi had their own army, which came to their aid just in time. The separatist forces were unexpectedly large. The only thing we can counter them by is the Jedi Order.”

“ _But the Jedi are the keepers of peace, not warriors!_ They have no military education, much less the experience. They are not meant for the battlefield!”

“Really?” Palpatine asked sarcastically. “Then why are they bragging so much about their fencing skills? If the Jedi, as you say, are so peaceful, then what do they need their weapons for?”

“For protection…”

“For protection, exactly. So you answered your own question. On the battlefield, the Republic needs the Jedi primarily for protection.”

Obi-Wan paused, considering his words, and then spoke again.

“In the public eye, the Jedi have always been a symbol of hope and peace. Even Melida/Daan called them for help in their time of need. Not because they needed their martial skills, but because they hoped that the Jedi would help reach a truce in peaceful ways.”

“But did they help? Don't hide behind Melida/Daan, my dear Obi-Wan. You and I both know what happened and how they treat the Jedi after that. What a good example you set - you say that the Jedi symbolize peace, but you yourself will never turn to them for help.”

"Don't compare a small, independent planet with a huge Republic at war," Obi-Wan hissed, hurt by the bitter truth. On Melida/Daan, the Jedi were not favored indeed. “In any case, it's not about us, don't change the subject.”

Palpatine sighed.

“Look, I understand that the Jedi were your family and that you want to protect them. But at war, sacrifices are inevitable, you know this better than anyone else. You were a Jedi yourself. Well, a Jedi Padawan. You yourself rushed to help the Young in someone else's war…”

“It's not the same.”

"It's exactly the same," Palpatine frowned.

“No, it’s not, because we were a third party and we eventually reached a truce through dialogue and negotiation. As for the Jedi, I just want to say that the Republic, as the main political force in the Galaxy, should set a good example for all other systems. If you use Jedi for military purposes, others will do the same. This will discredit the Jedi in the eyes of other systems and in the eyes of your own people. Do you think your citizens will thank you for sending the Jedi to the front lines to die in a war they weren't meant to be?”

“They will thank me when we win this war thanks to the Jedi!” hissed Palpatine. “Don't you dare tell me how to rule _my_ Republic. Is that understood, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan paused in confusion, feeling Palpatine's cold, frightening rage in the Force. He had never felt such strong negative emotions from his spouse, and it honestly scared him.

However, the Chancellor quickly pulled himself together, and the Force subsided again, as if nothing had happened.

"Let's not talk about it," Palpatine said and smiled affectionately, as if there hadn't just been a heated argument between them.

Obi-Wan lowered his head and stared at his plate with hot steak and some green vegetables. Suddenly he lost his appetite.

"I'm not hungry," Obi-Wan said quietly and left the table.

*  
Obi-Wan sat in a bar on the middle levels of Coruscant, drinking strong beer. He was staring mindlessly at the large screen above the bar, broadcasting some nunaball match.

Of course, he and Palpatine didn’t always agree on everything, because in politics this was completely impossible. But they could always find a compromise. But this time Palpatine was adamant. He made it clear that they would never again touch the subject of the Jedi at war, and that Obi-Wan had better not meddle in the internal affairs of the Republic.

Obi-Wan took the hint and understood his mistake.

For more than ten years of marriage, they had to pretend for everyone that they truly loved each other and that their union was not dictated by a political decision. But in ten years, anyone would have believed such a long-term lie. At least for Obi-Wan, it was easier that way, believing. It didn’t matter that there was no romantic love between them, because their performance was real. Sheev was a good and caring partner. They spent a lot of time together. They knew each other. They loved to gossip about other senators over a glass of wine in the evenings. When Palpatine felt tired and exhausted after a long day, Obi-Wan would order a light meal and tell funny stories from his youth. Sheev turned a blind eye to the supply of infinitely sweet energy drinks in their bar, that he hated but Obi-Wan liked so much. They had incredible sex and they both loved to experiment in bed.

Wasn't that how all married couples should live?

Obi-Wan considered their family life to be good. Real. But obviously, things were different for Palpatine.

Obi-Wan shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

He just winds himself up. If he were the Chancellor of a Republic that had entered the galactic war, he would have been stressed constantly too, and would have taken it out on someone.

But that rage... Palpatine was definitely mad as his emotions seeped into the Force.

Suddenly someone called out to him:

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan turned to the voice.

“Anakin? What are you doing here?”

Anakin walked over to the bar, took an empty place next to Obi-Wan, and ordered himself a light beer.

“Just... I wanted to take a little break from the Jedi,” answered the young knight in a joking tone, but his look was thoughtful.

The bartender droid placed a large, full glass in front of him.

Obi-Wan wondered if he should leave. But he didn’t want to go home yet, and besides, he hadn’t finished with his portion.

Perhaps there would be nothing bad if he stayed.

“You still haven't answered my question,” Anakin said without looking at him and took a sip from his mug.

“Yes, well, I just wanted to take a little break from my husband,” Obi-Wan replied jokingly.

Anakin laughed softly.

The rumble of visitors and the strange hiss of the nunaball match filled the silence between them.

"We had a bit of an argument," Obi-Wan blurted out suddenly.

He noticed Anakin staring at him in surprise.

“And I thought that you are the most indestructible couple of all in the world and that you never fight.”

“ _Oh, did you really think so?_ ” Obi-Wan snapped and stared at the Jedi. He hadn't forgotten about what happened after Geonosis.

Anakin was embarrassed. He blushed and looked down. He took a sip of beer awkwardly, trying to keep himself busy.

Obi-Wan took pity on the young man and looked away.

“Even the strongest couples fight sometimes. However, nothing serious. We're all stressed about this war right now... ” Obi-Wan trailed off.

Yes, it was just stress. Nothing more.

But some feeling of resentment still stabbed in his chest. Obi-Wan would like Sheev to treat him the same way he treated him. To care about him not because it was necessary, but because he wanted to. He would like their relationship to be sincere, and not an act.

Obi-Wan finished his beer and set the mug down on the bar.

It didn't matter, after all. From the very beginning, he and Palpatine had an agreement that they both were fulfilling. Obi-Wan knew what he was agreeing to. All these emotions and feelings were just irrelevant.

"Sorry," Anakin said suddenly.

Obi-Wan turned to him.

“For what?”

"For what happened after Geonosis." Anakin looked up. “I know I shouldn't have, but…’

"This is not the best place for this conversation," Obi-Wan interrupted gently. “But I forgive you.”

Anakin nodded. After finishing his beer, he tossed a couple of credits onto the counter.

“I have my speeder,” he said. “Take you home?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

They left the bar, walked to the platform, and got into a Jedi’s speeder. Anakin started the engine, brought the speeder into the general upper stream, and carefully drove it towards 500 Republica.

The whole journey was silent. Obi-Wan thought absently of how carefully Anakin was driving. This didn’t really comply with his explosive and unpredictable nature that Obi-Wan had noticed during their journey to Naboo.

The flight to 500 Republica took hardly twenty minutes. Anakin parked the speeder on the outer landing platform and turned off the engine, but for some reason Obi-Wan was in no hurry to leave.

“Don’t want to go home?” Anakin asked.

"Whether I like it or not, I have to," Obi-Wan replied with a grin, glancing at the young knight.

“I thought only the Jedi had duty above all else.”

“It’s far from it, Anakin. Believe it or not, it's not just Jedi who have to put duty above their own desires.”

“But what's the point if you can't do what you want?”

"That's a very good question," Obi-Wan sighed, turning his head to stare at the building glowing with yellow terraces and turbolifts.

The suns of Coruscant had long disappeared over the horizon, but the neon glow of the city created the illusion of ever-frozen twilight.

In the silence of the landing platform, where they were alone, Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and lifted it to his lips. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to face him, but he didn’t remove his hand, and Anakin looked up at him with his large, shiny eyes.

Slowly, infinitely slowly, he moved towards Obi-Wan, not taking his eyes off him. And when their faces were already so close, _so close_ , and Anakin's heart was beating wildly in his chest, ready to burst into pieces with anticipation, his lips bumped into other’s fingers.

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Obi-Wan, please." Anakin unconsciously squeezed his hand with his own.

“Duty.”

"To hell with duty," the Jedi hissed furiously.

“Whose? Yours or mine?” Obi-Wan smiled bitterly and pulled away.

“But I love you! Can't you see it? I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Anakin lowered his head and interlaced their fingers, refusing to let him go.

"Oh dear Anakin," Obi-Wan stroked his curly hair with his free hand. “I am really sorry. But we both have responsibilities that we must fulfill and on which rely not only ourselves but also many others. Your Jedi brothers need you, the Republic needs you. I’m needed by my people, my friends and my spouse. You have to understand that, Anakin.”

"I understand." Anakin exhaled heavily and lifted his head to look Obi-Wan in the eyes again. “But it doesn't make it any easier.”

“I know.”

Anakin reluctantly let go of his hand, and Obi-Wan deftly jumped out of the speeder and headed for the turbolifts. Anakin watched him go until Obi-Wan disappeared into one of the elevators, and then he started the speeder and flew away in the direction of the Temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
